Fire Emblem Awakening Sword Edition
by iunderstand
Summary: A certain 'sword' has arrived in the battle between Ylisse and Plegia. With Shirou to aid the Shepherds in their aversion of fate, Robins plans can only get crazier from here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This is 'iunderstand' here.**

**This is my first fanfiction… so yah.**

**Well shudigooop woobdiboop… someone call me mum and slap me on the bum, I'm spanking new to it call you know, like a new born baby.**

**Ehehehhe….Well awkward beginnings aside, I welcome criticism along with pointers to improve. If the story gets boring then give a shout and I'll spice things up a little ;)**

** So this story is crossover between Fire Emblem Awakening and Fate Stay/Night.**

**CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS for both Fire Emblem and Fate Stay/Night.**

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN NUTS…. maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything (I'm lazy)**

**Anyways it all starts at Fire Emblem Chapter 9 :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Prelude to the Sword

Emmeryn looked towards the horizon from her perch on the cliff, her emerald cape decorated with colours of royal gold and earth brown swayed to the whims of the warm winds , her pair of tranquil emerald green eyes reflecting the clear blue of Plegian sky, her crown gave the illusion of a divine golden halo as it reflected the sunlight. To her people she was the epitome of one selected to represent peace.

Yet her mind and heart was anything but tranquil.

The scene was anything but peaceful.

Her eyes tore away from the sky to now witness the cruelty of the battlefield, her mind recalling vivid imagery of their victory and her safe retreat, clawed out of their hands by the summoning of Risen by the hands of the mysterious Dark Flier, the dead called to claim more dead.

She could only watch as Phila, her closest friend and captain of the brave Pegasus knights being littered with arrows following the same fate of the fallen Pegasus Knight platoon.

Her last words were asking of forgiveness, when she should be the on asking. Her inability to stop the war now had cost her friend her life among countless others.

With the fortune of victory overturned to the Mad Kings grasp, Gangrel made the offer for her life in exchange for the Fire Emblem. Where she should have been their strength as Exalt, she was now their weakness as hostage.

She could only watch her beloved brother, torn to make the decision, his duty to the people of Ylisse or her life.

* * *

Chrom was too stubborn to let her die and he would leap to his death to prevent it. The Shepherds under combination of his leadership and Robin's brilliant tactics had avoided certain death and face innumerable odds and overcome it all.

So why could they not overcome this? Why had he failed? No one could have foreseen the summoning of Risen archers in the last stage of their plan. Under the threat of undead archers, if he took action then Emm would die, if he retreated Emm would be executed and it was certainly an option he wouldn't even consider.

So was it fate that dictated their loss? Even after they had prevented her assassination with the help of the mysterious swordswoman Marth, it seemed fate would have her dead.

He could no longer see a way to grasp victory, was the only way to save her to trust in the Mad Kings promise? To trust he would give Emm safety in exchange for the Fire Emblem? He was no fool, and yet this was his only hope, but he knew the Fire Emblem was too important to be handed over.

"We can't give up! The moment we give up... no. There has to be a way!" Robin voice of determination resounded deeply with Chrom, and yet even with the confidence and never ending optimism from his tactician, Chrom doubts still prevailed.

"If there is, I can't see it…Oh Naga!" he desperately wanted to believe there was a way without sacrificing the Fire Emblem, but after hearing his own voice confirm that such a path was non-existent. Drowning in his own pessimistic thoughts, he couldn't help but pray to Naga.

Be damned if he won't and be damned he does.

* * *

Gangrel was feeling elation in his turnabout of fortune, if their tactician didn't play fair, then his own whore of a tactician certainly didn't. With Ylisseans cornered like the miserable rats that they were, ordering their deaths and simply plucking the Fire Emblem from their prince's dead body should be a simple thing to do.

But the humiliation bought by their tactician ...Robin was it? Bah, remembering names of insignificant mongrels was something he was never good at, especially those of enemy traitors who were about to die. Why waste his memory on it?

Nonetheless, his humiliation was not forgotten nor was it forgiven; it was merely added to the never ending list of crimes Ylisseans had to pay for.

But no… he would give them hope, he only wanted their precious prince himself hand over the Fire Emblem. Then he would personally knight the prince himself for doing the right thing and spare the prince of humiliation by his own hands. Who said he was heartless? If anyone was heartless it would be the prince, though it may be due to knighting him by a sword through his heart.

And after he was done knighting the prince, he would execute the Exalt but not before he forced her to watch the death of her people. After all it was only fair for him to see them off with the same courtesy of their father. Perhaps he should start a crusade to 'cleanse' Ylisse of filth, and what better to do it with fire; perhaps it would be even better to do it in Grima's name, yup burn them all.

With now added fire to call his plan to fruition, he began his countdown "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—"

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win. "Only to be interrupted by a frustrated and desperate shout from the prince. Oh well he had found it was certainly amusing to see his confidence gone to be replaced with guilt, and thus he allowed himself to form a big shit-eating grin of his face… how he couldn't wait to see the face they make when hope was gone too. "Everyone lay down yo—"

"No wait!"

It seems that interruptions run deep in the blood of exalts, because now it seems peace preaching hypocrite wants to get in the way.

"SILENCE!" he would have none of it!

It seems she didn't get the message, "KingGangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

Reason…. REASON!?

She dare ask of reason! The hypocrisy and irony of it all! Where was reason when the previous exalt burnt down Phelgia and its people? Where was reason when her father drowned them in Naga's flames!? All he remembers, reason was the sound of crackling flames.

As it so happens reason would have him, as king, unify Phelgia for the coming wars. What way better than to have the hated exalt's head on a pike with Phelgia's banner? Revenge is the answer, and it certainly made for good stress relief.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! "He reminded them of their situation and put the dastards in their place, all the while dismissing the notion of possible peace. He wanted nothing more to get his plan started and his damn point across through their thick incompetent skulls as well as a few arrows.

"That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" he shouted, finally having lost patience and mirroring his frustration the prince too shouted, although he suspected that it wasn't because he didn't have the damn Fire Emblem already!

* * *

She had failed.

Gangrel's response of further death threats and insults only confirmed that he is blinded by hatred and disdain toward those of Ylisse and the line of the Exalt, and he was drowning in his ocean of insanity from his lust for War.

She knew he would use the actions of her father, the previous Exalt, to justify his actions. As ruler the Mad King only sought to make flames of hatred burn brighter and spread further like a wildfire among the people of Pelgia. His action will only fuel the cycle of hatred and will wage wars to further drive the wedge between Ylisse and Pelgia.

Was there nothing she could do to end the war peacefully without losing the Fire Emblem?

" ALL RIGHT! All right.." Her little brother yelled to the King. There was clear frustration in his voice along with a tone of resignation.

"Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today!"

Yet when he turned to face her, she saw from what little she could see from the cliff, determination in his posture

"The people need their Exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." Upon hearing her little brother's words, she closed her eyes.

She hadn't failed yet.

She found strength in his words, not because he was pleading for her safety but in his word he confirmed his belief, the strength of peoples bonds together. By giving the Fire Emblem away he truly believed the people Ylisse could face their foretold future darkness with the strength of their bond alone.

He believed that their bonds held more power over their predetermined fates.

Her little brother had grown into a splendid person and with charisma to spare he would make for a fine leader, and with his friends or the Shepherds she had no doubt under their influence he would be an exceptional Exalt. After all she was elated when he had chosen Robin, someone of Phelgia background as his closest friend and trusted him enough to make him the Shepherd's tactician.

It proved his heart was stronger than his sword.

Lissa, her little sister, her endless supply of energy, her pranks, her desire to prove herself as princess and her refreshing openness towards others. She was no doubt her ball of healing sunshine. She was proud to have a sister like her.

She loved her people, they were full of love, for they found strength and forgiveness to overcome hatred and they strove with her to produce an era of prosperity and peace. If one would visit Ylisse, they would see the wonders her kingdom hold that were its people.

So with new found clarity and strength, she knew what she had to do regardless it be the right choice or not.

She knew what she had to protect.

"Thank you Chrom" She thanked Chrom with smile. Her emerald eyes now open and filled with purpose.

She took a step forward.

* * *

Chrom was now alarmed and even more on edge with Emm's action. Why did she smile like that? Why had she thanked him? Was she not ashamed of his weakness? In the short moment, his mind was filled with questions and confusion.

Emm was acting weird, his instincts made his stomach uneasy, almost like a child in anticipating of misfortune befalling their parents from not arriving home.

Unease filled his entire being when she took a step closer to the edge.

* * *

Robin during the entire exchange between Chrom, Emmeryn and the dastard king, had been desperately trying to formulate a plan for a way out of their predicament. Yet the odds of now rescuing Emmeryn without sacrificing Feroxi soldiers and the Shepherds were infinitely close to zero.

His mind couldn't come up with a solution, not without buying more time and solutions using sacrifices were no solution at all to this tactician. He felt even queasier when he saw Emmeryn take a step forward to the edge of the cliff.

Yet with Pelgian enemy reinforcement beginning to appear, their chances of retreat were sliming by the seconds. So now Robin was faced with the choice of forced retreat.

The imaginary scale weighing the one life versus the many, showed itself in the tactician's mind, and yet he couldn't find himself to issue the order, for on the other side of the scale a promise weighed in favour to the life of one. To protect what was dear to Lissa and Chrom, to bring their sister back home safely.

To him the imaginary scale strained under pressure of the weight of lives and promises.

He had to distract Gangrel and his dark flier tactician. In their moment of distraction he needed to move all his archers and mages into range so they can keep the Risen archers distracted.

Yet even with this high risk and terrible tactic, there was a beginning presumption of having a distraction. One they didn't have and he couldn't even think of one that kept the enemies occupied long enough. Hell, he even realised he didn't even have a follow up plan! No, not yet he couldn't give up yet!

There had to be a way… just… he couldn't see it yet!

And then she spoke to the world "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out."

Yes! Help from where you least expect it! God, this was perfect for a distraction. In his short memories, Emmeryn always had the penchant of captivating her audience, now he hoped the unending charisma flowed through her speech would distract the enemy long enough.

He would improvise the holes in the plan and backup plans would be made on the fly too. He was to waste no time. Taking the opportunity, he began shouting orders to Miriel, Tharja, Virion and Ricken.

"Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance." He began to make formations to bolster their defence for attacks from behind and their flanks before they were to move…

"Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" And with that statement Robins thought process grinded to a stop.

"Oh Gods" Robin exclaimed quietly to himself on having the horrifying realisation on what the selfless act was.

His eyes widened and he paled as his skin began to match his snow white hair.

He barely noticed Chrom already running past the enemies to the cliff already having come to the same conclusion that he had.

Emmeryn's own imaginary scaled had tipped towards the lives of many.

* * *

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom screamed in despair while sprinting toward the cliff in full realisation.

The Shepherds now desperately fought to prevent enemies from following Chrom that were not already watching Emmeryn action with morbid interest and confusion.

Even Gangrel was deathly still, watching in anticipation for the inevitable that were to follow. His tactician too was under the same spell.

His legs muscles burning and tearing under the strain of sudden movement, yet adrenaline fuelled by fear allowed him to continue up the steps.

His breath short and frantic as he desperately sought to avert what will come to pass as he leaped towards the bottom cliff.

His right arm stretched outwards to try and grasp what he wanted to save.

They all watched as she finally approached the very edge of the cliff.

Chrom ran faster.

* * *

Having arrived at the very edge, she steeled her resolve. She would die here along with Pelgia's rage and with this final act of hers they would be able to retreat while keeping the Fire Emblem.

This was the only way she could free them from hatred and give hope both to Pelgia and Ylisse citizens.

Emmeryn closed her eyes.

She dared not opened her again, lest her resolve waver.

It wasn't the fear of death.

She couldn't bear to see the desperation and hurt she was causing to her siblings and her people.

She reminded herself that her death has purpose, to protect.

And she would do it with a smile.

She took the final step.

She fell.

Time seemed to slowdown as she began her descent, for her and for everyone watching.

She could feel her body tell her she was falling headfirst; her heart was strangely calm as the winds began to whisper in her ears. Images of Chrom and Lissa smiling in her memory flashed through her mind.

In what she believed to be her final moments she found herself thinking _'Chrom, Lissa and everyone….know that I love you' _

Then she heard a deafening roar that resembled the sound of glass breaking behind her.

_To everyone watching, it looked like a piece of the Pelgia sky seemed to shatter above the cliff, forming a crack that revealed a kaleidoscope of colours and from its infinite swirls of colour, a red and black figure blurred as it shot out. _

Her eyes snapped opened instinctively.

As sudden as the unexpected noise and the primal fear she was forced to acknowledge in falling, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist.

She heard the two words that were spoken to defy fate.

**"TRACE ON!"**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: (incoherent babbling)**

**So how do you like my writing (imagine the golden boy swimming scene heh)**

**I've been wondering for a while now to keep Emmeryn in the game without her qualifying for disabled parking.**

**Adding Shirou to Fire Emblem is gonna be interesting.**

** Owain is gonna be soooo jealous, I mean shirou has all the legendary swords lol. HF shirou even has the whole sword hand thingy going for him.**

**Also with Robin + Shirou and the tactics just got a whole lot crazier. I mean I can wait to write it all up.**

**As for Shirou's entrance at the end, I think he would done Cynthia proud :P**

**Ah, and I haven't decided on pairings yet….reflection on my poor planning.**

**As for future kids…I think it would be hilarious with Shirou having one. I mean ex-eroge protagonist now having to come to deal with the consequence of being well …. Being an eroge protagonist.**

**P.S Getting into the mindset of a character feels weird, it certainly was new experience**

**P.S.S Writing 'dastard' felt weird **

**P.S3 I wish for a Beta …I saw a shooting star too**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : The Sword's arrival

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single human, cannot defeat a monster.

It's a truth Shirou Emiya deliberately ignores.

He faces, Venkalth Grim, a Dead Apostle candidate liable to take the title of Dead Apostle Ancestor. It is a title only given to the strongest of their kind. Thus Venkalth could be described nothing short of being a monster. But he knows if he allows this monster to live then more lives would be lost, lives he could save.

Thus monster and human dance under the ominous moonlight, as spark continue to fly like pieces of exploding shrapnel, creating fireworks celebrating grandeur of battle.

He parries the attack to his head. He blocks the blow to gouge his heart. He ducks under the claws aimed to slice his eyes. His twin blades dance against the viscous arcs drawn to sever his limbs.

His eyes, bloodshot and wide, strain to keep up with the after images of slashes made by the monster. His body moves faster than his thoughts. He threw the twin swords, spinning disks of black and white curved towards the Dead Apostles neck.

They were batted away with pathetic ease.

"I grow tired of this. I do admit you have greatly amused me, which is quite a commendable feat for a dog of the magic association."Venkalth praised.

"And your projections are most peculiar. They do not break when they should indeed be quite fragile. I must say its waste to kill you…or rather you would make a fascinating familiar."Venkalth mused as the tomes floating around him sparked to life, crackling with lightning belonging to the barely restraint rage of a thunder god.

Shirou spared him no response, he couldn't afford to. His enemy was moments away from unleashing arcs of devastating lightning. Projecting the twin swords in an instant, Kanshou and Bakuya were held at the ready.

**"Negare Procul"** Venkalth instantly closed the gap. Electricity condensed into his palm aimed at Shirou's face.

**"Exsolvo, mei Iracundia!"** Words shake the air and fill the castle hall with blinding light.

High level thunder magic smashes into the twin swords, the sheer force of impact pushing Shirou backwards as his heels grind defiantly against the stone floor. His bones creak under the strain.

Spinning on his heels, he deflects the pillar of lightning. For every vaporizing blast he blocked several more were conjured. Windows shattered, stone floors bore craters and pillars broke, lightning falling like rain brought the castle hall closer to ruin. Gritting his teeth, he continued his dance of desperation.

Like a predator that cornered and toyed with a helpless rat, Venkalth watched in amusement as his prey rolled and twisted desperately in the dirt and debris to avoid his attacks. It was one his favourite past time, he would engage prey in combat and show them how outclass they were in strength and then further cement despair when he unleashes his magic. It was an appropriate punishment for those foolish enough to challenge someone who transcends humanity.

He supposed it was enough now, it was time to end the fool's life and make him his servant. Huge amount of power accumulated into his hand.

**"Percutio-!"** Venkalth's cruel smirk and amusement were replaced with shock and pain, while abruptly stopping his Aria midway.

His right shoulder and arm were pierced with black keys, however what should have been slender long throwing rapiers were instead broad unwieldy claymores. The sacraments of the church then exploded and Venkalth at that moment only knew of agony.

"GAAAARH!" Griping his still blistering stump from being vaporized, his face was contorted with disdain and pain.

His crimson eyes of bloodlust snapped towards the focus of his impending wrath. The image of his prey jumping backwards out of the broken window with a huge sleek jet black bow drawn back with an arrow shone brighter than the stars.

_'I was the one being hunted?_' His last thoughts were of utter confusion before his world was filled with blinding white light.

* * *

Shirou Emiya laid spread out like an eagle in the castle garden. He was short of breath, exhausted, wounded and his limbs felt numb, and yet despite all that there was a feeling of satisfaction.

The Magic Association had hired him as a freelancer to work on a mission, with most of the experienced enforcers including the clock tower queen, Barthomeloi Lorelei, already on a mission to kill a true Dead Apostle Ancestor, Lourve.

But his target had been underestimated according to his months of observation.

It seems that Venkalth was getting stronger by attempting to create tomes that acted as prana reactors. The thought, that a being with huge amount of mana capacity being supplied with a virtually limitless energy supply would raise alarms for anybody. The fact he was trying to build a library of them was terrifying. How many lives had been consumed as catalyst for creating something that powerful?

Well Venkalth was dead now, honestly it was extremely lucky that Venkalth had severely under estimated him and blinded by his own ego. If he hadn't the battle would have taken a very different route. Well he had experience fighting powerful foes that had that inhibition.

He probably hadn't expected him to use black keys overloaded with prana let alone a broken phantasm. The exploding black key was enough to momentarily stop his relentless barrage of lighting by causing him extreme pain. It gave him enough time to materialise the black bow and charge the Noble Phantasm, Caliburn.

Caliburn due to the misconception of Excalibur being forged it shattered remains, had gained similar properties of Excalibur, and that meant Venkalth couldn't revive even with the curse of resurrection. Not after being incinerated completely if the smouldering remains of the castle hall was anything to go by.

Thus he completed his mission.

But why did the castle have to be in Yakutsk of all places!

It's seems his E ranked luck only applied to battle situations. If he hadn't projected the shroud of martin then the months of camping would having been insufferable. Well at least the castle garden was warm; it had some sort of bounded field that replicated the effects of green house.

He picked himself of the ground, numb limbs obeying reluctantly. The garden was testament to the luxury Vankelth possessed, probably from the mining business Vankelth was dabbling in, having exotic flowers and pillars of marble and statues, complete with a strange stone gate in the middle, surrounded by pulsating formalcraft circles…

…wait what?

Is this an artefact Venkalth collected? He knew according to the information gathered, Venkalth was a collector of sorts, but this is not what he was expecting. Taking cautious steps toward the strange stone gate like artefact, he noticed it had a strange yet distinctly familiar gem stone embedded at the top of it. This gem stone looked like a rainbow coloured eye with a slit for pupil… eerily serpentine.

In fact it had uncanny resemblance to the Gem Stone mystic code belonging to a very troublesome and yet likable old man, Operator of Parallel Worlds, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Trace on"

He pulled the Gem Sword from his inner world. Specks of blue light condensed to take its form. For all of its infinite power it was useless in his hands, it only allowed those chosen by the Old Man as lineage to wield it. Even so the projection he held was inferior to the original Gem Sword. He still couldn't understand the magic theory behind it, even with Illya's help it was still a miracle he managed to project it after all. Or rather The Old Man of the Jewel allowed him trace it, it would make sense as someone as powerful as him could have some measure against Structural Analysis and his variation of projection but he was sure, it was his was way of rewarding determination and effort to do good.

After all he is the man who laughs at good and rages at evil.

He was bought out of his musing when the ethereal blue lights of the formal craft circles intensified; the gem on the gate began glowing with the colours of the kaleidoscope. Ancient unreadable runes began to appear all over its stone structure before the gate itself started glowing revealing a portal stained with a myriad of colours.

Faced with an unexplainable situation, his instinct was to reinforce himself and jump back as far away as possible while throwing an Anti-Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm at it.

But it's seemed as usual his E ranked luck only applies on the battlefield, because before he could even act on his instincts he was engulfed in light by the mystery before him.

* * *

**_Somewhere in another dimension:_**

_Shirou Emiya travelled to another world._

_Really he should have seen it coming, after all every version of Shirou Emiya was always unfortunate enough to stumble into great mysteries without having a clue what he's in for. His own Shirou , as his apprentice (butler), was amusing to watch as he struggled being weged between the clock tower queen and other dominating women in his life, and occasionally when he was bored, he would peer into the life of other many interesting individuals to observe their antics, Shiki and Shirou being the ones of many._

_Thrice now Shirou had surprised him. It seemed there were two versions of him who managed to replicate his mystic code, and now one of that version had stumbled across an artefact he studied in his early days as a magus that helped unlock the mystery of parallel worlds. There was even a version that successfully managed to send his sister across to another world for her safety. Well he suppose he could just continue watching as another his apprentice made him tea, all the while ignoring Rin complaining about her magical girl outfit that she was forced to wear when using the kalediostick._

* * *

The next second he opened his eyes, he was falling from an incredible height, and not without company. His mind was on auto-pilot from the shock, 'survive and save' was his only instinct. He somehow caught up to the falling woman and grabbed her by the waist.

**"TRACE ON!"**

Magic Circuits flare to life upon his aria being spoken. A few more seconds and they would die.

They would hit the ground and become like tofu thrown against a speeding truck.

His heart beats faster, thought process speeds up, and perceived time slows down almost to a halt.

The world loses its colour as his mind races to filter against the countless weapons to be bought in to existence. Fragments of light gather in his outstretched right hand as he pulls the sword from his inner world.

His hands now grasp the familiar weight of a nameless chained nail dagger.

He whipped his arm. The dagger thrust forward with a speed of a coiled snake. Chains wrapped around the cliffs edge. The dagger's fang embedded its self in the rocks. Loose chains in his grasp suddenly become taut.

"Gah-!"A strained grunt escapes from his throat as his body strains under the pressure of sudden deceleration. His palm suffered under the abuse of friction as the momentum still tried to drag them to their deaths.

Time resumes itself as he felt himself finally come to a stop.

They were dangling a few meters above ground. Thus he finally let go of the chains.

Steel boots finally stood on earthen floor.

He had made it, albeit with his right arm and shoulder being damaged and almost all of his internal reserve of Od spent.

The nameless chain dagger faded into moults of lights having performed its purpose.

A well-deserved sigh of relief escaped his lips as he rearranged his hold on the woman into a 'princess carry' hold.

This is the first time he managed to get a good look at the woman who though it was a good idea to bungee jump of a cliff without a rope. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had golden locks of hair fashioned in to drills, peachy white skin, and was that a tattoo on her forehead?…

…Wait!

Where was he? Why was this happening? Why is the woman blushing?

…This...was way too much for Shirou to handle all at once!

He went from enduring a fight against a dead apostle in one of the coldest places in the world, to finding a strange artefact and then somehow activating it and then being teleported well over 100 feet of the ground to find another woman in free fall and then to land in the middle of desert while being surround by an army in possibly another world!?

Just which deity did he piss off so much to be cursed with this kind of luck?

…Ah.

The Holy Grail War…well he didn't regret it.

"Emm!" He was bought of his inner monologue, when he heard a mop of blue hair with a cape running towards him at full speed.

* * *

Chrom had never known feelings of this intensity before. His earlier despair had caved way for the sheer relief he felt in that his sister death was averted.

He would thank Naga later for answering his silent pleas and the strange looking warrior for rescuing his sister. Everyone else might have been still in a state of shock from the events that had just transpired but he had to get the two of them out of the range of the Risen archers.

All this time he had never stopped running towards Emm. He hadn't allowed himself to. He was only a few feet away from them.

"Emm!" His voice had caused Emm and Emm's saviour heads to snap towards him.

"Hurry!" Chrom had no time to even pull his sister into a hug nor even to give unending thanks to the red headed saviour who held her let alone ask his name.

It seems Robin and the Shepherds was capitalising on the momentary shock by blasting the Risen archers with a combination of magic, arrows and throwing lances in a desperate bid to help them escape.

"We have to run back to the others while they are distracted!" At his urging, the saviour face morphed into one with sudden realisation The red head in strange clothes and red scarf nod his head quickly in understanding and then put Emm into a one hand hold and..

"Wha-?" suddenly proceeded to lift him and throw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Shirou had quickly grasped and made a few huge assumptions about the situation he was in from the extremely short conversation from the out of breath man with blue hair and a white cape.

The army red was the enemy.

The woman in his arms was the victim.

The army in blue holding a banner with the same symbol as the woman was a rescue team.

The man in front of him had a strange shield and a dragons tooth for a sword! And he carried the same emblem on his sleeveless shoulder.

Thus his questions could wait. He forced his own confusion aside.

They were in danger and they had to regroup with allies as soon as possible. He could make it there in an instant but could his body handle it? His arm shoulder was still damaged, and he was still close to exhaustion from his earlier fight.

There was no time, he had to use it. Shifting the quite blonde woman into a one hand hold he immediately threw the now baffled blue haired man over his shoulder.

The sword shape gem imbedded into his fingerless glove burst to life. He tapped into its huge reserve, and allowed to flood his body with prana.

It was a mystic code specifically designed by Rin to help him escape in dangerous situations by allowing him to using a very crude method similar to Prana Burst. Bending his knees, the ground the air began to crackle with barley contained prana as stones and debris began to float.

"Hold on tight!" he warned.

_Fate had been irreversibly been altered, Shirou Emiya shot forward like a red comet into the battle field._

* * *

**AUHORS NOTE: (even more incoherent babbling)**

**I am so sorry for updating this story so very late! In hindsight maybe it wasn't such a good idea to write a fanfic just before your final project + final exam modules :(**

**[And suddenly being diagnosed with hypertension due to stress D:]**

**On brighter note I am quite happy to see the story was well received, and I hope to continue meet expectations while raising the bar.**

**I have a Beta now :D, so any improvement and spelling is all thanks to RiskClauzt.**

**I also updated the terrible English that is the first chapter to make it a bit more readable.**

**Any reviews are welcomed, and feel free to PM me about any questions. Your thoughts will help me grow as writer.**

**Someday I might reach the level where I look back, and think of this as the cringe worthy fanfic everyone first writes. [Wishful thinking]**

**As for Shirou, I made his origin from which possible route he came from as dubious as possible. Kind of like Fate/Hollow. **

**I couldn't bear the Idea of pairing a Post-route Shirou with someone from Fire Emblem, so I decided like every bad author does, that he comes from bad studio DEEN adapted route [i.e. mixture of all three routes] where he didn't fall in love? If you can live with that Idea, then your will to continue reading this fanfic is strong :)**

**As for how Shirou got there, I thought that blaming it on Zelretch was done to death so I tried something different. After all E ranked luck is god damn curse.**

**….poor Lancer ;_;**

**BTW do you think Chrom had OOC reaction?**

**And what did you think of the short fight scene?**

**This chapter was shorter than I had intended :/**

**Anyways I'll try and update this on bi-weekly bases rather that bi-monthly.**


End file.
